Les deux Princes
by Marjo76
Summary: Deux Princes Harry&Draco se connaissent depuis l'enfance, à six ans Harry part s'entraîner pendant cinq ans et se rend compte qu'il est amoureux de Dray, mais est-ce pareil pour ce dernier ? UA mais pas tant que ça.
1. L'amitié Malfoy Potter

Coucou ^^

Voici la toute première fic que j'aie écrite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les deux princes.**

**Chapitre premier: l'amitié Malefoy/Potter. !**

Dans une Angleterre ancienne, nous pouvions voir, plusieurs familles royales. Deux d'entre elles étaient les plus connues, les plus riches ainsi que les plus belles. L'une s'appelait la famille Potter avec pour Roi un jeune homme âge de 21 ans, il avait des cheveux bruns, indisciplinés lui donnant un petit air sauvage et ravageur auquel personne ne résistait, des yeux bleus limpides comme de l'eau et son nom, qui était James en faisait soupirer plus d'un. La Reine quant à elle, avait le même âge que son cher mari, elle était auburn avec de magnifiques et enviés yeux verts émeraude, elle s'appelait Lily Potter, née Evans. Elle avait vécu dans une famille qui ne l'appréciait guère à sa juste valeur, car c'était une sorcière tout comme tous les Rois, Reines, Princes, Princesses et quelques autres qui ont de faibles pouvoirs. La jeune femme n'étant pas rancunière, n'avait pas vraiment tenue compte de cette jalousie et s'entendait parfaitement bien avec sa famille sauf sa sœur qui ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle. Au début, cela l'avait attristé mais maintenant elle vivait avec et s'en moquait.

La famille Potter venait d'avoir un héritier appelait Harry. L'enfant naquit le 31 juillet à minuit. Dès que cette nouvelle fut rependue, tout le peuple du royaume d'Amara s'était rué pour voir ou apercevoir le nouveau né, brandit au balcon de la chambre dans laquelle dormaient ses parents. Le petit bout était brun tout comme son père et était tout aussi ébouriffé que ce dernier, mais il avait les magnifiques yeux de sa mère, sa peau était légèrement hâlée. Bref, c'était un bébé sublime.

Pour ce qui est de la deuxième famille royale, habitant le royaume de Leira, elle était formée des Malfoy. Le Souverain s'appelait Lucius, il était d'une blondeur irréelle et ses cheveux étaient longs, lui arrivant sous les omoplates, ses yeux étaient gris, il avait un visage en apparence froid et impassible qui lui donnait un air hautain et méchant -ce qui était tout le contraire de sa nature, qui est chaleureuse et gentille- et sa beauté était envoûtante. Sa femme Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, était tout aussi blonde que lui, sa peau était d'une pâleur jamais égalée, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu saphir somptueux. Ils avaient eu le bonheur d'avoir eu le 5 juin un magnifique garçon qu'ils avaient nommé Draco. Il était blond comme ses parents mais ses cheveux étaient encore plus pâles que ceux de ces derniers, ils étaient presque blancs. Ses yeux avaient la couleur des yeux et de sa mère, et de son père, ce qui donnait un étrange mais fabuleux bleu-gris.

Les deux familles, au lieu d'être rivales comme pourraient le penser certains, étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Les Potter et les Malfoy s'entendaient à merveille et pas d'une simple entente cordiale, dans le genre "Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?", "bien, alors je vous laisse, au revoir, passez une bonne journée". Non, ces deux familles étaient amies comme jamais deux familles royales auraient pu l'être. Leur entente allait même jusqu'à avoir voulu faire épouser à Draco la probable fille que devaient avoir les Potter. Toutefois, comme ce ne fut pas une fille mais un garçon, les familles avaient abandonné leur projet. Cependant, ils comptaient sur le fait que les bambins allaient grandir ensemble et deviennent meilleurs amis, tout comme l'étaient leurs parents. C'est ainsi que l'enfance de Draco et Harry commença.

Harry avait maintenant un mois et Draco qui n'avait que deux mois de plus que lui, le visitait. Ses parents les laissaient tous les deux, faire la sieste et autres activités enfantines.

Puis vint le moment où Draco prit quatre ans. Harry n'avait alors que trois ans et dix mois et il boudait Draco pour ne pas vouloir jouer avec lui car son ami Blaise était venu. C'est pourquoi Harry se retrouvait seul, il déambulait dans les couloirs du château Malfoy lorsqu'il vit les cuisines. Le jeune garçon s'en approcha et tira sur une nappe où était posés plusieurs couteaux tranchants comme une lame de rasoir. Un des couteaux tomba sur son front et il se mit à hurler, tout le monde s'arrêta de babiller en entendant le cri étouffé par les différentes portes. Puis ils se ruèrent vers la source de ce hurlement quand les Potter s'étaient écrié "HARRY !". Ils trouvèrent l'enfant en pleurs au milieu des cuisines le front en sang et une aura rouge foncée autour de lui, comme pour le protéger des probables prochaines attaques. Lily, lorsqu'elle vit son enfant comme cela dit:

-Harry, Harry, tu m'entends ? C'est maman, enlève cette barrière, tu veux ? Il faut te soigner sinon la plaie va s'infecter, alors, s'il te plaît enlève ce bouclier !

Harry commençant à comprendre mais toujours dans son désarroi ne fit qu'abaisser un peu les barrières de protection toutefois, pas assez pour laisser passer qui que ce soit. C'est alors que l'enfant qui prenait quatre ans le jour même, à savoir Draco, se précipita vers son meilleur ami, horrifié par cette vision qui lui serrait le cœur, le bout de chou s'exclama:

- Harry, s'il te plaît, fais ce que te dit Tante Lily, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi passer.

-Dray, c'est toi ? avait demandé Harry.

-Oui 'Ry, c'est moi sourit-il, alors fais moi plaisir, laisse-moi passer ou enlève les protections.

-D'accord Dray, mais z'ai mal à la tête, regarde là, il montra du doigt la plaie sanguinolente puis reprit mais ze te boude quand même, et il lui tira la langue et sauta au cou de sa mère, après avoir enfin retiré le bouclier.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé 'Ry pour que tu te blesse et que Draco ne soit pas avec toi ? demanda Lily à son fils, un peu plus tard, une fois qu'elle eut fini de nettoyer la blessure.

-Bah... Dray a pas voulu zoué avec moi parce que y'avait Blaise. Donc ze l'ai boudé et ze suis parti zusqu'aux cuisines, c'est là que z'ai vu une belle nappe donc z'ai voulu la tousser sauf que bah..., il semblait hésité mais continua, y'avait des couteaux et y'en a un il est venu sur mon front, il remontra à sa mère sa blessure, et co' ça fait mal z'ai crié et pleuré, vala, Il serra ensuite la Reine dans ses petits bras.

-'Ry tu me boude encore ? avait demandé Draco, alors qu'il venait voir son meilleur ami et que ce dernier lui avait tourné le dos et l'ignorait totalement.

-Humm ! Répondit ledit 'Ry. T'es messant, je veux pu te parler, vas voir Blaise na !

Puis il partit en courant et sanglotant, laissant son ami très peiné mais qui semblait savoir quoi faire. Draco se mit à courir derrière Harry et le retourna face à lui. Il le vit pleurer, ses yeux émeraude infondés de larmes lui soulevèrent le cœur. Le blondinet s'en voulu d'avoir fait pleurer cet ange. Il le prit donc dans ses bras en lui murmurant une litanie de "Je suis désolé Harry, pardon, pardon, s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer..." avec des yeux et une voix tristes. Finalement, Harry s'arrêta de pleurer et lui rendit son étreinte.

* * *

**Voilà, je viens de corriger ce que je pouvais de cette fic au niveau vraiment bas XD. Sur ce coup, ça se voit bien que ce n'est que ma première fiction ^^. En tout cas, j'espère que ces modifications apporteront une meilleure lecture parce que, le fic en elle-même est vraiment basique ^^.**

**J'espère tout de même que ça vous plait ^^.  
**


	2. Le froid, puis le retour

Coucou ^^

Voici le second chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre deux: le froid, puis le retour.**

Harry allait sur ses six ans quand on lui dit qu'il devrait aller vivre chez son parrain pendant cinq ans. En effet il devait réussir à contrôler ses pouvoirs avant tout autre petit garçon de son jeune âge. Le petit, n'étant âgé que de six ans ne comprit nullement pourquoi et fut triste de devoir quitter son Dray. Il en fut de même pour Draco qui aussi pleurait de devoir laisser partir son meilleur ami loin de lui. C'est donc par une matinée maussade de juillet que la famille royale des Potter partit sur les terres lointaines de Salafia, sous les regards mitigés entre tristesse et fierté de l'autre famille.

POV Draco.

Je m'ennuie, Harry je me demande ce que tu peux bien faire. Cela va faire cinq ans, dans quelques jours que tu es parti et je suis excité à l'idée de te revoir. Toi et tes beaux yeux ressemblants à l'émeraude. Bon qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Je suis Prince et il n'y a rien que je n'ai envie de faire. Cela fait cinq ans que rien n'est plus pareil. u me manques tellement 'Ry, que ça en devient plus insupportable de jours en jours. Vivement dans quelques jours ! Mes parents m'ont dit avoir reçu une lettre de tiens disant que vous devriez rentrer dans trois jours. Mais trois jours c'est si long ! Moins que cinq ans, je l'avoue mais tout de même, c'est dur la vie sans toi ! C'est plus du tout pareil. Même s'il y a Blaise pour essayer de me remonter le moral lorsque je pense à toi et que mon visage se déforme sous la tristesse. Dis-moi 'Ry que fais-tu en ce moment ? Penses-tu à moi ? M'as-tu oublié ? Ou vas-tu me sauter dans les bras comme souvent tu le faisais avant ? J'aimerais tellement savoir.

Ah tiens, voilà Blaise qui arrive.

-Blaise, dis-je.

-Salut Dray ! Me répond-il enthousiaste

Je détestais qu'il m'appelle comme ça, il n'y a que toi qui aies ce droit et il le savait très bien vu le sourire goguenard qu'il me fit lorsqu'il vit mon froncement de sourcils qui montrait mon agacement certain.

-Blaise, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me surnommer de cette manière. Il n'y a que 'Ry qui ait ce privilège, je m'exclame menaçant.

-Oui, oui, je sais. Sa Majesté me l'a répété assez souvent pour que je le sache ! Mais c'est si drôle quand tu te mets en colère juste pour un surnom ridicule, son sourire s'agrandit en voyant mon regard se faire plus dur.

-Redis-le pour voir ! menaçais-je.

-C'est un surnom ri-di-cu-le, fit-il malicieux.

Arg, ce type me sort toujours de mes gonds, juste parce qu'il sait que je déprime et donc il veut détendre MON atmosphère. Toutefois, il ne se rend pas compte qu'en faisant cela, il s'attire mes foudres et lorsque je suis en rage, il ne vaut mieux pas rester près de moi. Enfin il n'y a que toi 'Ry qui puisse me comprendre. Toi au moins, tu es gentil, DELICAT... bien sûr Blaise se met à rire moqueusement quand il m'entend parler tout haut alors que je croyais me parler en pensée. Bref je crois que je vais le laisser parce que là j'ai trop mal à la tête et je n'ai pas envie d'être malade le jour de ton retour, à cause d'un imbécile qui me sert d'ami.

POV Harry.

Dray comment tu es à présent ? Je me le demande sans cesse. Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose depuis que tu n'es plus près de moi. J'ai un énorme vide dans le cœur. Tu me manques vraiment beaucoup ! Pendant ces cinq longues années, séparé de toi, j'ai pu me fixer sur certains de mes sentiments pour toi. Je suis conscient que ça fait bizarre de ce dire que l'on est amoureux à dix, presque onze ans, mais c'est comme cela. Je t'aime et ce depuis un petit moment. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela pour personne. Mais quand tu es loin de moi mon cœur se déchire et je pense sans cesse à toi. Tes beaux et soyeux cheveux blonds, et tes magnifiques yeux bleu-gris. Ah -soupir- j'ai tellement hâte d'être dans trois jours. Tu te rends compte, plus que trois jours avant de nous revoir. TROIS malheureux jours ! Mais honnêtement je trouve déjà ce temps trop long. Cependant je ne sais pas si à toi, je manque. Durant ces cinq ans, je n'ai cessé de me plonger dans les entraînements pas si durs que cela, j'ai trouvé, dans le seul but d'arrêter de penser sans cesse à toi. Comprends-moi, tu hantes mes jours, comme mes nuits. Et je suis triste, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Sauf que dans trois jours je te reverrais enfin. J'en suis tellement excité si tu savais ? Enfin voilà.

Tiens maman Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut.

-Bonjour maman, que me veux-tu ?

-Bonjour mon fils, elle me prit dans ses bras puis continua, nous ne partons pas dans trois jours finalement, tout à coup je me sens tendu et j'ai le cœur serré mais elle reprend, nous partons dans deux heurs, mon cœur fait un triple salto arrière et je soupire de soulagement et ma mère poursuit sur sa lancée, pour que tu puisses revoir Draco plus vite. Je sais qu'il te manque, et aussi il va falloir que l'on t'achète tes livres et autres affaires pour entrer à Poudlard l'école des Sorciers à la rentrée.

-Mais maman, Dray y va n'est ce pas ? C'est un sorcier pas vrai ? Je lui demande affolé je ne veux pas être dans une école autre que celle de mon Dray après cinq ans à ne pas se voir, je crois que j'ai fait un gros effort.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, me répond-elle d'une voix posée tout en me souriant gentiment, lui aussi est un sorcier, assez puissant d'ailleurs, comme tous les Malfoy, mais tu es plus puissant, elle me fit un clin d'œil et continu, et donc il ira aussi à Poudlard, bon dépêche-toi mon bébé nous devons y aller.

-D'accord, j'arrive ! M'écriais-je surexcité, puis je partis en courant. Ce que j'avais hâte de te prendre dans mes bras comme avant.

Retour POV normal.

« La famille royale des Potter est revenue ! » Voilà la nouvelle qui se propageait en ce moment même dans tous les royaumes. Toutefois, ce n'était pas encore venu aux oreilles des plus importants. Donc, quelle ne fut pas la surprise, lorsque les Potter arrivaient devant les portes du château de Leira. Les Malfoy ne savaient qui étaient les "rustres" qui venaient les déranger à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Lucius et Narcissa, en arrivant aux cuisines, endroit où se trouvaient les "voyageurs" comme leur avaient dit les domestiques, furent choqués. En effet, Lily, James et Harry Potter, se trouvaient dans la pièce, en train de manger tranquillement. Lorsqu'ils se remirent de la surprise ils se ruèrent vers les arrivants et les serrèrent dans leurs bras chacun leur tour. Narcissa s'exclama alors :

-Que faites-vous là ? Vous ne deviez arriver que après-demain, non ? Mais c'est génial que vous soyez arrivé plus tôt. Seulement vous auriez pu nous prévenir ! Puis elle admira les arrivants en s'arrêtant sur Harry et dit, en plus vous êtes partis pendant cinq ans alors que l'on aurait voulu connaître mieux Harry et de plus il est devenu vraiment très beau !

Le susnommé rougit sous le compliment et Narcissa continua en voyant leur mine fatiguée

-Bon allez vous coucher ! James, Lily, vous savez où est votre chambre. Harry, toi, tu sais où est la chambre de Draco.

Harry dit donc "bonsoir" à tout le monde sans paraître trop excité. Bien que son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, il avança lentement en faisant semblant de bailler. Au second étage, premier porte de droite, Harry entra et vit son ange blond profondément endormit. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, enleva ses vêtements de haute couture et resta en boxer. Enfin, le jeune homme se glissa sous la couette, se lova dans les bras de son Dray en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla avec une odeur qui lui paraissait lointaine et en poids chaud blotti sur son torse. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et regarda à qui pouvaient bien appartenir ces cheveux noirs si brillants, cette peau hâlée si belle. Il réveilla doucement le garçon, qui remonta la tête et plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux de son vis-à-vis puis dit :

-Salut, Dray, content de me revoir ? Draco ne croyait pas le revoir avant le lendemain et en fait son 'Ry était là, lové contre lui, dans son lit, il prit donc le petit Prince dans ses bras et s'écria :

-'Ry, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Puis il s'arrêta et observa le brunet. Il fronça les sourcils en reprenant, au fait, t'es arrivé quand ? Tu ne devais arriver que demain, non ? Oh et puis on s'en fout, tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis trop content de te revoir, près de moi ! Harry se mit à piquer un fard et s'exclama, enthousiaste :

-Moi aussi, je suis content, et tu m'as extrêmement manqué ces cinq dernières années, tu ne peux même pas savoir comment !

Ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre et se rendormirent en souriant béatement. L'un en pensant qu'il retrouvait enfin, les bras puissant de celui qu'il aime, l'autre en pensant qu'il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami.

* * *

**Voilà, le deuxième chapitre corrigé comme j'ai pu ^^.**


	3. La rentrée à Poudlard

Coucou ^^

Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La rentrée à Poudlard.**

C'est la rentrée à Poudlard et Draco et Harry sont stressés. Ils ne connaissent pas beaucoup de monde, mais ils espèrent se faire énormément d'amis. Dans le train, « le Poudlard Express » de la voie 9 ¾, tout le monde se bousculait, les parents disaient « au revoir ! » à leur(s) enfant(s), mais les familles s'agglutinaient aussi pour pouvoir apercevoir les familles Royales. En particulier celles des Potter et Malfoy. Harry et Draco, étant habitués à tant d'adulations et d'adorations étaient à peu près à l'aise bien que la peur du « nouveau » soit toujours de mise. Harry ayant vu des amis à lui, qu'il s'était fait durant les cinq années où il était parti, alla les voir pour les saluer, il leur dit :

-Salut Ron, Hermione, vous allez bien ?

-Salut 'Ry, oui on va très bien, mais comme tu es rentré chez toi, tu nous as manqués, lui répondit un garçon roux qui avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que le Prince.

-Bonjour Harry, moi aussi je vais bien, s'exclama à son tour une jeune fille châtain aux yeux marrons.

-Alors tout va bien, fit le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraudes.

Draco, de son côté avait perdu son 'Ry de vue. Il le chercha donc dans la foule et lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier parler avec des gens autres que lui, une sourde colère vint le prendre, mais il n'en su pas la raison. Après tout, Harry avait le droit de discuter et trainer avec qui il le voulait. Bien qu'il soit son meilleur ami, qui plus est, depuis l'enfance, le brun n'était pas sa propriété. Toutefois, il n'aima tout de même pas le fait que le plus jeune des Potter reste avec cette fille et ce type qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. C'est pourquoi il s'approcha pour les saluer, rien que pour faire plaisir à son ami et voir d'où leur venait cette soudaine amitié. Lorsqu'il arriva, il se mit derrière Harry, qui, trop prit dans son monologue sur ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, ne l'avait pas entendu, ni sentit, alors Draco dit :

-Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ?, la jeune fille parut choquée, donc elle s'exclama presque avec colère.

-'Ry !

Draco fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait QUE lui qui avait le droit d'appeler son ami comme cela. Mais Hermione, inconsciente de la colère qu'elle avait provoqué chez le jeune blond, reprit sans s'être aperçu du geste de celui-ci.

-Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas parlé de nous à ton meilleur ami ?, le brun rougit et le plus jeune Malfoy fut surpris, il ne la connaissait pas, mais elle le connaissait ?

-Désolé 'Mione mais j'ai voulu rattraper le temps perdu avec Draco, jouer avec lui et tout, mais l'on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter de mes nouveaux amis, le jeune blond avait le cœur serré dans un étau lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. « Harry s'est fait de nouveaux amis parce qu'il en avait marre de moi, cela doit être ça » pensa-t-il bouleversé. Puis Harry ajouta :

-Dray m'avait tellement manqué qu'il fallait que je reste avec lui, le blond sentit son moral remonter, mais je lui parlerai de vous c'est promis, d'ailleurs vous venez avec nous, dans un compartiment ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit le roux avec enthousiasme.

-Mais avant on va faire les présentations. Donc Draco, voici Hermione Granger dit 'Mione et Ronald Weasley dit Ron ou Ronny mais il aime beaucoup moins tous se mirent à rire sauf Ron, qui parut vexé et donc bouda avant de répliquer :

-Merci 'Ry c'est gentil ! Il savait qu'il ne devait pas appeler son ami comme cela mais il le faisait toujours pour l'embêter.

-Hey, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, il n'y a que Dray qui en ait le droit !

Puis dans un geste très mature il lui tira la langue tandis que l'autre souriait avec malice devant tant de gaminerie. Ledit Dray, quant à lui était aux anges. Son petit 'Ry ne voulait pas que l'on l'appelle comme ça sauf lui. Au début comme le brun n'avait rien dit il crut qu'il avait oublié la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite étant petits, celle-ci étant que les surnoms qu'ils se donneraient à chacun ne seront dit que pas l'autre, à savoir Dray et 'Ry. Maintenant, il était bien plus rassuré.

Ils montèrent ensuite dans le train, se trouvèrent un compartiment, quand deux personnes, pour l'une totalement inconnue et l'autre étant Blaise rentrèrent. Ce dernier s'exclama :

-Salut Drake, salut 'Ryry, comment allez-vous chers Princes ? il fit ensuite une belle révérence comme faisaient ses domestiques, il avait un sourire moqueur.

-Blaise arrête tes bêtises, nous ne sommes plus à la maternelle que je sache !, bon sinon qui est cette demoiselle avec toi ? demanda le blond qui paraissait assez intéressé par cette dernière qu'il regardait d'un œil scrutateur et critique. La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment et à cause du regard qui pesait sur elle.

-Elle s'appelle Pansy, c'est une Princesse que j'ai rencontré à une soirée organisée par ton parrain il y a quelques jours. D'ailleurs je me demandais pourquoi je ne t'y avais pas vu, mais comme 'Ryry est revenu je crois que j'ai compris, fit-il, puis il ajouta en se tournant vers Hermione et Ron, Sinon qui sont ces deux personnes ?

-Ce sont le Prince Ron Weasley et la Princesse Hermione Granger, vous deux, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers les susnommés, voici le Prince Blaise Zabini, terreur des bacs à sable, tout le monde rit de cette blague sauf le concerné qui parut offusqué. Une fois que son fou rire passa Harry ajouta :

-Et ami de Dray, il avait dit ça avec un peu de rancœur dans la voix mais personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte, sauf le blond qui savait que 'Ry n'avait toujours pas vraiment pardonné à Blaise de l'avoir monopolisé et qu'à cause de cette bêtise il gardait une cicatrice en éclair sur son front hâlé.

Le voyage en train se passa ensuite sans encombre, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une fois arrivés à la gare de Près-au-lard, les six amis qui avaient fini par très bien s'entendre, descendirent et se retrouvèrent devant un géant. Ils dirent alors en parfaite synchronisation « wow ! Ce qu'il est grand ! ». Hagrid, car tel était son nom, sourit doucement à ces nouveaux élèves. Une fois que tous les premières années furent rassemblés devant cet homme, il leur dit de le suivre et de se mettre dans une barque à trois. C'est pourquoi, 'Ry, Dray et Blaise se mirent ensemble tandis que juste à côté d'eux, 'Mione, Ron et Pans' s'asseyaient eux-mêmes dans leur barque. Une fois qu'ils eurent traversés le Lac Noir, ils entrèrent dans le château et dirent d'un commun accord « c'est magnifique ! ». Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, les attendait une vieille femme avec un chapeau qui leur dit :

-Bonjour à vous les enfants, mon nom est Minerva McGonagall, je suis la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor et je vous enseignerai la métamorphose, tout le monde parut effrayés par le visage dur de leur professeur.

Tous ? Non, Harry n'en avait cure. Il savait déjà quelle était sa forme animagus et se servait parfaitement de ses pouvoirs de métamorphoses. Dans tous les domaines magiques, il était devenu le plus puissant être que l'on est jamais rencontré mais il ne se montrait pas fier et hautain devant cette qualité, il restait tout simplement égal à lui-même. Le professeur reprit :

-les Maisons à Poudlard ont pour non, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard; nous n'admettons plus d'animosité entre les Maisons, donc j'espère que ça perdurera. Bien que la plupart d'entre vous êtes des Princes et Princesses, cela ne vous donne aucun droit sur quiconque, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Devant le mutisme de ses élèves, elle prit ça pour un « oui » collectif et tous entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves furent répartis, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent tout deux à Gryffondor, tandis que Draco, Harry, Pansy et Blaise se retrouvaient à Serpentard.

* * *

**Voilà mon troisième chapitre corrigé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =). Le prochain chapitre sera publier demain (ou plus tôt, ça dépendra =) ), je la finirais avant samedi (car j'irai en vacances pendant environ une à deux semaines =D ). Sur ce Bisous ^^.**


	4. La vie est dure parfois, incompréhension

Coucou ^^

Voici le quatrième chapitre ^^.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La vie est dure parfois, incompréhension.**

Harry et Draco étaient rentrés à Poudlard depuis bientôt trois ans. Pendant ce laps de temps, Harry avait dû affronter des vestiges d'un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sauf lorsqu'il le combattait à chaque fin d'année. Jusqu'à maintenant le jeune homme avait toujours su battre son adversaire mais plus les années passaient, plus le mal était puissant. Néanmoins, il arrivait tout le temps à venir à bout de Lui. Il se nommait Lord Voldemort. Le brun n'avait parlé de ça qu'à ses meilleurs amis, bien qu'à cause de sa célébrité royale, tout le monde fut au courant et le traitait en héros mais lui en avait assez de cela. De plus, le Prince brun était de plus en plus triste et désespéré du fait de son amour pour Dray, tout en restant impassible, dans le but de faire bonne figure devant ses amis ainsi que son Amour. Toutefois, lorsqu'il était seul, il pleurait un peu puis se reprenait un visage tranquille et serein afin de n'inquiéter personne.

Draco, quant à lui, ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, dès que Harry s'approchait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, même si c'était pour aller voir Ron, Hermione, Pansy ou Blaise, se sentait si mal, si jaloux et protecteur. Le Serpentard se disait que c'était à cause de leur profonde amitié mais n'en était pas convaincu. Cependant il laissa vite tombé devant les doux sourires que lui faisaient le petit brun aux yeux verts lorsqu'il le vit si concentré dans ses pensées.

Tout le petit groupe que formait les deux Gryffondor et les quatre Serpentard, descendit à la Grande Salle. Harry avait, depuis quelque temps décidait d'oublier le blond. C'est avec cette résolution en tête, qu'il trouva normal de jeter son dévolu sur une fille, plutôt que sur un garçon et tenta de regarder autour de lui qui pourrait le satisfaire. Il se tourna et se retourna -discrètement bien sûr- mais ne trouvait pas. Soit la jeune fille était trop mince, soit pas assez. Soit trop grande, soit trop petite. Soit ses cheveux n'étaient pas -pour le brun- assez beaux ou brillants. Soit ses yeux ne lui plaisaient guère. Cependant au bout d'un moment, il se décida à être moins exigeant, et vit une fille qu'il pensait pouvoir désirer et qui pourrait lui faire oublier -un moment- Draco.

La jeune fille était brune, le total opposé du jeune blond aux cheveux presque blancs. Ses yeux étaient, une fois encore le contraire de ceux de Draco, étant marrons et sa peau contrastée avec la pâleur de celle de Dray. Elle s'appelait Cho Chang, était à Serdaigle et « était plutôt mignonne » pensa Harry. Oui, pour lui elle était parfaite « pas autant que Dray » se dit-il, puis il se gifla mentalement pour cette pensée, il devait l'oublier. Il s'approcha donc d'elle, car au début de cette nouvelle année Ô surprise, il y avait encore eu des choses étranges qui se produisaient, cela faisant qu'au lieu qu'il y ait trois membres pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, il y en avait eu quatre et toujours autant de surprises, c'est lui qui avait été désigné pour être ce quatrième membre ne lui faisant pas vraiment plaisir. Bref il se retrouva enrôlé dans un tournoi vraiment dangereux et avait rencontré les trois autres, nommaient, pour Durmstrang, Viktor Krum, pour Beaubaton, Fleur Delacourt et pour Poudlard Cédric Diggory. Cédric étant le petit ami actuel de Cho, avait présenté cette dernière à tous, donc au jeune Prince qui l'avait trouvée assez belle déjà à ce moment. Il alla alors lui parlait, ce qui provoqua une fois encore la colère de Draco, Harry dit à Cho :

-Salut Cho, tu vas bien ? -Salut Harry, oui très et toi ? rétorqua-t-elle de sa voix la plus chaleureuse.

-Oui, je vais bien, répondit-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur, ce même sourire avait amené le Prince blond dans une colère froide envers l'asiatique. Parce qu'en effet, il pensait que, seul lui avait droit à ces sourires particuliers. Puis Harry poursuivit :

-ça te dirait de venir à Près-au-Lard avec moi demain ? Je sais que tu sors avec, Cédric, mais je voudrais juste te connaître mieux, comme une amie, tu sais, comme avec Hermione ? Tu viendras ?

-Humm…oui je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes, alors à demain, dit-elle avec enthousiasme après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes. Ensuite, le Prince s'en alla retrouver ses amis à la table des Serpentard. Draco dit alors avec humeur :

-Alors, elle va bien ta copine ? il insista bien sur le dernier mot.

-Euh…oui, mais tu me fais quoi là, Dray ? répondit-il confus devant la colère évidente de son Amour.

-Rien ! rétorqua Draco avant de s'en aller de sa table et d'aller dans son dortoir, s'enfermer derrière ses rideaux de baldaquins verts « comme ses yeux » pensa-t-il amer.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer, de plus, il se demandait pourquoi son cœur avait été si serré lorsque 'Ry avait donné rendez-vous à Cho. Rien que d'y repenser sa colère doubla, « comment, mais comment Harry pouvait-il me faire ça ? » songea-t-il, mais il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il était si jaloux et possessif. D'accord Harry était son ami, mais ce n'était nullement une raison pour être dans une telle rage. Il alla se rafraîchir le visage, dans la salle de bain, puis décidant qu'il ne voulait pas juste se rafraîchir, mais aussi se détendre, il prit la décision de prendre un bon bain brûlant, pour se ressourcer et se reprendre. Lorsqu'il eu fini d'enlever sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise, la porte s'ouvrit. « Mince, j'ai oublié de fermer, cette putain de porte » pensa-t-il énervé, puis se tournant vers le sujet de sa rage, il vit qu'elle avait été refermée par nul autre que, son meilleur ami. Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent un instant, puis le brun en remarquant enfin la semi nudité de Dray, rougit violemment. Ce n'était pas tous les jours, qu'il le voyait dans cette tenue. Heureusement, parce que sinon il lui sauterait dessus. Néanmoins, là, il prit la décision de calmer ses hormones qui étaient en effervescence devant ce corps divin à la peau pâle. Il se refusait d'avoir de nouveau ces pensées pour son ami d'enfance, mais sa gorge était bizarrement très sèche, son cœur battait étrangement vite et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était, le prendre ici et maintenant, mais il combattait intérieurement pour stopper tous ces sentiments.

Le blond, quant à lui, n'était plus en colère, depuis que les yeux intensément verts le regardaient. Puis il vit les merveilleuses rougeurs de 'Ry et se dit « Qu'il est mignon ! », puis se renfrogna en songeant au pourquoi de sa précédente colère, et dit :

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Je…J'étais venu…voir… pourquoi tu étais si en colère ! balbutia au commencement le brun.

-Je n'étais pas en colère, ragea-t-il. -Bien sûr que si ! affirma Harry, d'ailleurs, tu l'es toujours, reprit-il doucement.

-Bien oui je suis en colère, mais je ne te dirai pas pourquoi, éluda vite Draco. -Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance, sanglota presque le jeune homme, il paraissait vraiment -et, pour Draco- étrangement blessé, donc il se reprit vivement.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça !

-Alors, pourquoi ? dit tristement 'Ry.

-Bien…euh…parce que…ça te…concerne ! dit-il rougissant.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que je t'ai fait alors, sanglota encore plus le Prince aux yeux verts.

-Mais, rien 'Ry, tu ne m'a rien fait du tout ! assura-t-il, il avait le cœur très serré depuis qu'il avait vu les yeux de son petit 'Ry se remplir de larmes qu'il contenait avec difficulté.

-Dray, je voudrais vraiment que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, tu t'es levé si précipitamment et tu semblais tellement en colère.

-C'est juste que, il cherchait ses mots, mais il devait dire la vérité au jeune homme aux yeux verts, puis il reprit plus renfrogné, je me demandais pourquoi tu avais été voir Chang ? Elle est la copine de Diggory, non ? Finit-il, vraiment jaloux.

-Si, pourquoi ? demanda Harry confus, il se demandait vraiment, pourquoi son ami d'enfance avait l'air si offusqué et blessé, bien qu'il n'en ait aucune raison.

-Je ne comprends pas moi-même, pourquoi je suis si énervé et jaloux, s'exclama l'autre jeune homme qui semblait avoir entendu les paroles pensées par Harry.

-T'inquiète pas Dray, c'est rien, je te promets que je ne veux pas sortir avec elle, mentit-il bien que ce soit les trois quarts de la vérité, puis il ajouta, je veux seulement être ami avec elle, comme je le lui ai dit, à elle aussi, lui jura-t-il presque sincère.

-D'accord, puis il lui sourit légèrement et lui demanda, maintenant que cette histoire est close, pourrais-tu sortir, parce que là, j'allais prendre un bain ?

-Euh…oui, oui, désolé…je…m'en vais, balbutia Harry.

Ensuite, il rougit de nouveau violemment, il était maintenant écrevisse, puis se rua dans le dortoir, en claquant la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui. Le brun s'aplatit dans son lit et s'obligea à arrêter de penser à Draco et son magnifique torse. Tandis que lui ruminait ses pensées, le Prince blond était souriant, son petit 'Ry l'avait réconforté et lorsqu'il l'avait vu rougir, deux fois qui plus est, il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Maintenant que l'histoire avec Chang était close, il pu prendre un bon bain bien chaud mais moins longtemps que prévu, car il n'avait plus besoin de se détendre et d'oublier. « Mais si cette brune l'approchait encore, elle allait en voir de toutes les couleurs » songea Draco. Il se lava donc, rapidement puis se détendit quelques trente minutes dans le bain et sortit. Le blond se mit dans son lit, lorsqu'il vit que 'Ry avait fait de même et était maintenant en pyjama, dans son baldaquin et dormait à points fermés. Il ne pensait pas avoir mis autant de temps mais s'en moqua, Harry rêvait et lui souriait doucement, avant de se glisser dans ses draps et de s'endormir presque aussitôt.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 4 corrigé, je sais que j'ai mit longtemps avant de le publier, j'en suis désolée, mais aujourd'hui je suis sortie et donc je ne suis revenue qu'il y a quelques heures =S, enfin voici la suite et encore désolée pour le petit retard et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ^^. Bonnes vacances et bisous.**


	5. La révélation de Draco et déclarations

Coucou ^^

Voici le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La « révélation » de Draco et leur déclaration mutuelle.**

La quatrième année était passée et avec elle le tournoi s'était achevé. Mais, pendant la dernière épreuve Harry affronta une fois encore Voldemort toutefois, cette fois bien vivent malheureusement. Un traître à la race sorcière du nom de Pettigrew avait ressuscité le seigneur noir et Cédric Diggory avait perdu la vie. Néanmoins, Harry avait réussi à revenir saint et sauf et depuis moins d'un mois, lui et Draco s'étaient retrouvés seuls un moment. Pour Harry, c'était vraiment dur, il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses hormones en ébullition, mais y parvenait encore bien qu'avec difficulté. Draco, lui était aux anges ! Avoir passé le premier mois de vacances presque seul avec Harry, le mettait dans une joie immense. Le jeune blond ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sur leurs terres natales et que plus personne n'approchait trop près de 'Ry, il était parfaitement heureux. Cependant, de plus en plus de questions le torturaient, comme celle de « pourquoi, ça le rendrait si heureux, d'avoir le brun exclusivement pour lui ? » ou encore, « quelle était cette colère qu'il lui brûlait les entrailles, lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait trop près du jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes ? ». Bref ce mois, il l'avait passé à se poser mille et une questions existentielles et, pour le moment, il n'était arrivé à aucune conclusion. Bien qu'il ait cherché par tous les moyens possibles et existants des réponses, elles ne lui venaient tout simplement pas. Il prévoyait d'y réfléchir une fois de plus, quand, plongé au plus profond de son esprit, Harry le secoua, agacé de ne pas se faire écouter de son Amour et à cause de sa mauvaise humeur vu qu'il devait se contrôler en permanence, c'est alors qu'il s'exclama :

-Dray, tu ne m'écoute pas du tout !

-Ah…Euh…Pardon, je…réfléchissais, bégaya-t-il, apparemment bien concentré dans ses songes, puis il reprit plus attentif, peux-tu répéter, s'il te plait ? Je te promets que cette fois j'écouterai, lui sourit-il contrit.

-Je disais donc, que demain on fait un grand bal et je ne sais toujours pas, quoi mettre, ni avec qui y aller, et cela m'agace un peu, grimaça le brun.

-Bien, pour les vêtements je peux te conseiller, mais pour la personne, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit-il amer et jaloux.

-D'accord…Et toi Dray, tu y vas avec qui ? demanda innocemment Harry.

-Personne, sauf si tu veux venir avec moi ? proposa le blond.

-Euh… Oui, oui je veux bien, rougit 'Ry.

-Alors, c'est réglé, nous irons ensemble, sourit doucement Draco.

-Oui, tu pourrais aussi m'aider à choisir mes vêtements donc ? Redemanda vivement le brun, ne voulant pas se séparer de son Amour tout de suite.

-D'accord, alors viens, on y va tout de suite, pour essayer plein de tenues, pour te rendre beau comme un Dieu, dit le jeune homme aux yeux argent-bleutés, même si ça ne va pas être très dur, ajouta-il aguicheur, bien que lui-même ne sache pas pourquoi il avait cela et surtout de cette façon. Toutefois, il s'en félicita en voyant, la peau hâlée de son ami devenir écarlate, une nouvelle fois.

-Alors, allons-y, se reprit le brun, remit légèrement de sa stupéfaction.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre du brun. Ce dernier se déshabilla jusqu'à n'être vêtu que d'un simple boxer noir. Dray le voyant ainsi, rougit fortement car son désir commençait à monter douloureusement. Le jeune Malfoy se sentait très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. En faisant cette constatation, il se gifla mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées pour son meilleur ami. Puis il se demanda si toutes les questions qu'il se posait et ce soudain désir pour le brun n'était pas liés. Il se demanda alors qu'elle pourrait en être la raison, et il remarqua enfin que son rythme cardiaque avait une fois encore accéléré à cause de jeune homme face à lui.

C'est pourquoi, il pensa à ce que cela pouvait signifier et il eut la plus grande peur, mais parallèlement la plus grande joie de sa vie. En effet, il découvrit enfin tout ce que ces symptômes voulaient dire. Sa jalousie maladive, ses réactions devant le brun et ses sourires, son cœur battant à un rythme endiablé en présence de ce dernier, ses pensées protectrices et possessives pour le jeune homme aux yeux verts et enfin les rêves qu'il faisait toutes les nuits en rapport à son meilleur ami. Oui, après tant de réflexions, il trouva enfin la réponse, elle était pourtant évidente. Il l'aimait. Et ce, de tout son cœur ! Il était tombé amoureux de ce petit brun avec ses grands yeux émeraudes, sa peau hâlée, ses muscles légèrement dessinés par le Quidditch, son intelligence, sa pureté, sa spontanéité… Il l'avait aimé comme un ami, mais c'était rendu compte que c'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un autre de ses amis, ce qu'il ressentait pour son petit 'Ry était simplement et merveilleusement de l'Amour, il en était très heureux.

Harry, qui ne voyait pas toutes les réflexions dont son Amour faisait l'objet, lui demanda quelle robe, chemise, pantalon et autres vêtements, pouvait-il porter. Puis, il voit qu'une fois encore, le blond ne l'écoutait pas, il s'amusa un peu en lui parlant :

-Dray, tu sais que c'est la saison des amours le printemps ?

-Humm…Dit simplement le blond.

-Et aussi, que Ron aime Pansy ?

-Ce qui n'était absolument pas vrai.

-Humm… Répéta ledit Dray.

-Et que Blaise et Hermione, sortent ensemble ?

-Humm… S'obstina le jeune homme.

-Tu savais aussi que Binns est éperdument amoureux de McGo et qu'ils font l'amour sur chaque bureau des étudiants et dans toute l'école, continua Harry que cette situation amusait drôlement, il faillit éclater de rire quand le blond sortant enfin et violemment de ses pensées répondit :

-Beurk, 'Ry, je vais faire des cauchemars maintenant, tu n'aurais pas pu garder ça pour toi ?

-Oh ! Mais je t'ai dit ça pour te faire réagir. Surtout que vu le nombre de questions que je viens de te poser et dont tu n'as pas répondu, ça m'a amusé, cela dit, il éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Hey ! Ne te moque pas de moi, tu veux ? Parce qu'on ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy sans punition, s'offusqua-t-il pour commencer et sourit-il sadiquement sur la fin, en voyant le visage du brun se transformer en une moue de peur. Ce dernier reprit :

-T…Tu ne…vas pas…faire ça, n'est ce pas Dray ? Je plaisantais tu sais, rit-il nerveusement.

Dès qu'il vit s'agrandir le sourire dudit Dray, il commença à courir à demi nu dans toute sa chambre. Draco qui était plus rapide que le brun, l'attrapa vite. Le jeune Malfoy le chatouilla, au niveau des côtes, là où il savait le jeune homme très chatouilleux. Ce dernier reculait sous les asseaux, il tomba alors sur son lit et continua de reculer vers son oreiller pour échapper à Draco. Malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci se mit au-dessus de son 'Ry et poursuivit sa douce torture. Ensuite, se rendant enfin compte de leur position, il se pencha pour embrasser son ami. Celui-ci parut très surprit, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, mais ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire ! Il répondit avec une ardeur affolante au baiser. Leur bouche se touchaient avidement, ils voulaient tous deux ressentir leur partenaire. Ensuite, le blond qui en voulait plus, lécha doucement la lèvre inférieure de Harry, qui laissa à cette langue le passage pour son antre. Leur langue se livraient maintenant une bataille pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre, et ce fut Draco qui gagna rapidement cette gué-guerre. Ils étaient aux anges et ne voulaient sous aucun prétexte se quitter. Finalement, vint le moment où ils manquèrent d'air et où le blond lâcha le brun. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent par la suite, les yeux dans les yeux, le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'ils se remettent chacun de ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir. Le brun rompit enfin le silence en demandant, rougissant :

-Dray, pou…pourquoi m'as-tu…embrassé ? -J'en avais envie, pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai pas cessé de me poser des questions à ton sujet, répondit honnêtement le jeune homme.

-Moi aussi je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Dray, rougit encore plus le brun.

-Ah oui ! Et quoi ? Demanda doucement Draco.

-Je…je t'ai…je t'aime ! répondit-il, le cœur battant la chamade et les joues en feu.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, répliqua gentiment Dray qui était très heureux de cette révélation, puis il ajouta, c'est justement à ce sujet que je me posais des questions, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si jaloux et colérique lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de toi, pourquoi aussi, dès que tu étais dans la même pièce que moi j'avais le cœur qui battait à un rythme irrégulier, pourquoi encore, je rêvais sans cesse de toi ? Et pendant que tu me parlais tout à l'heure, j'ai découvert ce dont je souffrais, et c'est merveilleux, l'Amour et surtout pour toi, tu es magnifique, intelligent, charismatique, modeste bien que tu saches tout faire dans toutes les matières enseignées et que tu sois tout simplement le meilleur, et je t'aime tout simplement.

-Dray, c'est si mignon ! S'émeut le brun, puis il poursuivit, moi, je t'aime depuis longtemps déjà, à vrai dire. Je crois que je t'aime depuis toujours, mais je m'en suis rendu compte qu'à l'âge de dix ans. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans que tu me manquais, quatre ans que je ne t'avais plus vu et j'avais mal au cœur, ne plus te revoir était une torture, ne plus apercevoir tes sourires, ta beauté, ne plus parlait des heures avec toi… c'est horrible et je n'avais qu'une envie te revoir et te serrer fort dans mes bras, avoua un Harry rougissant.

-Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? répliqua le blond qui s'étonna du monologue de son Amour.

-J'avais peur, tout simplement. Toi, tu ne m'aimais que comme ami et moi je voulais plus, donc j'avais peur de ta réaction face à mes sentiments, dit-il gêné.

-Je comprends, maintenant, dis-moi, veux-tu sortir avec moi, le Prince Draco Malfoy ? proposa le jeune homme, de manière pompeuse.

-Oh oui ! S'exclama joyeusement le garçon aux yeux verts.

-Bien alors commençons par quelque chose de simple, embrasse-moi ! ordonna doucement Draco.

Ils s'embrassèrent donc, encore et encore, puis ils se couchèrent dans les draps d'Harry, la nuit était tombée et ils devaient dormir car le lendemain, ils avaient un bal.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa rapidement à chercher les plus beaux vêtements et bijoux qu'ils pourraient mettre, une fois que la soirée débuta, les deux Princes entrèrent et Draco dit, d'une voix autoritaire et haute perchée :

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à dire, alors, s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi ! Une fois que le silence se fit, il reprit, Harry et moi avons décidé de vous annoncer la nouvelle ce soir, lui et moi sommes désormais ensemble et je compte bien faire de lui mon époux dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, alors ceux qui l'approcheront à moins d'un mettre, auront à faire avec ma baguette, me suis-je fait comprendre ?

Tous acquiescèrent et le blond prit le brun par la main, pour aller voir leurs parents qui étaient très heureux de cette décision. Le Prince blond dit :

-J'espère que vous acceptez, car de toute manière, nous le ferons, avec ou sans votre consentement. Les adultes se regardèrent et sourirent à Dray puis Lucius s'exclama avec le plus d'impassibilité et de joie mêlées dont il pouvait faire preuve :

-Bien sûr que tu as notre consentement ! Nous sommes très contents de ce choix, au début nous avions voulu vous marier, mais comme vous étiez tous les deux des garçons, nous croyions que vous n'accepteriez pas, alors nous avions décidé que vous passeriez votre jeunesse ensemble et que de ce fait vous seriez les meilleurs amis qu'il puisse exister au monde, mais nous sommes particulièrement heureux de cette nouvelle. Félicitations à vous deux !

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Tout le monde complimentait Harry et Draco, le premier ne savait plus où se mettre, tandis que le second paraissait fier de lui. Une fois que ce fut terminé, ils allèrent se coucher dans le lit d'Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement pendant quelques minutes, puis Harry posa sa tête sur le torse pâle de Draco et ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre corrigé de terminé, il est plus long que d'habitude, j'en suis contente^^ bref ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut, à demain=D.**


	6. Une nouvelle ère

Coucou ^^,

Voici le 6ème chapitre de cette fic ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =).

Bonne lecture à vous ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle ère.**

Alors que Draco et Harry entraient en sixième année, cela faisait un an et quelques mois qu'ils vivaient le parfait amour et étaient très heureux. Ils avaient prévus que lorsqu'ils auraient terminés leurs études, l'année prochaine, ils se marieraient et vivraient à jamais ensemble, heureux pour toujours. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, pour la sixième année consécutive, ils étaient magnifiques tous les deux, ils étincelaient de bonheur, le brun portait une chemise verte émeraude faite sur mesure pour lui, assortie à ses yeux avec un pantalon noir moulant parfaitement ses formes bien dessinées, une légère couronne ornée le dessus de sa tête. Le blond avait voulu qu'il la porte parce qu'il la lui avait offerte, et qu'elle allait merveilleusement bien au brun. Draco, quant à lui, portait un chandail noir moulant ses muscles et un pantalon blanc immaculé qui contrastait avec son haut, ainsi qu'un diadème en argent fin, qui le sciait à ravir dans ses cheveux blonds presque blancs.

Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Harry et Draco aperçurent Blaise et Hermione en train de s'embrasser ainsi que Pansy et Ron qui avaient l'air jaloux chacun en regardant une des personnes devant eux. À savoir pour Ron, Blaise qui touchait quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même et pour Pansy, Hermione qui osait embrasser une personne autre qu'elle. Le couple, en voyant cela, eurent les yeux qui pétillaient d'amusement devant tant de naïveté, il était évident pour ceux qui prenaient le temps de regarder Blaise et 'Mione que tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était attiser, la jalousie du roux et de la brune, car la jeune fille châtain, regardait du coin de l'œil la réaction que pouvait avec la jeune italienne tandis que le garçon aux yeux chocolat et à la peau bronzée scrutait, le moindre des gestes du jeune homme aux yeux océans. Dray s'exclama un brin moqueur :

-Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que l'on ne dérange pas.

-Oh non, bien sûr que non, Drake, toi et 'Ryry ne nous dérangez pas le moins du monde ! répondit 'Mione se décollant du métis.

-Bien, alors venez, on va dans notre compartiment, sourit ledit 'Ryry.

C'est alors, que l'on vit les quatre Serpentard et les deux Gryffondor entraient dans le train et aller s'asseoir dans le compartiment le plus reculé, pour ne pas que tous viennent les embêter. Ils discutaient de leurs vacances, chacun leur tour, puis mirent leur robe de sorcier et, une fois arrivés, sortirent du Poudlard Express, à la gare de Près-au-lard. Ils prirent alors une calèche pour se rendre au château de Poudlard, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous s'assirent à la table des Serpentard, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient depuis qu'ils étaient entrés en première année, c'était comme une tradition. Dray parlait avec 'Ry, le blond demandait :

-'Ry, tu voudras qu'on fasse quoi une fois que l'on se sera installés dans nos chambres de Préfets ?

-Et bien, déjà, je prévois qu'on est qu'une chambre pour nous deux, sourit le brun, puis il ajouta en se tournant vers Blaise et Pans', et vous, vous voudriez la deuxième chambre ?

-Oui ! Répondirent-ils en même temps, ils se regardèrent ensuite avec des éclairs dans les yeux surtout pour Pansy, qui trouvait injuste le fait que quelqu'un comme ce type sorte avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement. Donc elle dit, avec une voix colérique et ironique :

-Et puis-je savoir ce que tu vas faire dans cette chambre, mon cher Blaisou ?

-Oh, mais ce que je veux Pansy, par exemple m'envoyer en l'air avec 'Mione, dit-il malicieusement.

-Comment oses-tu ? Pansy était maintenant dans une colère froide, à faire fuir n'importe qui saint d'esprit, donc Harry s'exclama autoritairement :

-Allez régler ça ailleurs, nous sommes dans la Grande Salle ici, qui plus est, c'est la répartition, alors, soit vous vous taisez, soit vous partez, soit je vous jette un sort !

-Bien, on ne dit plus rien, les deux jeunes gens avaient peur des colères du garçon qui devait tuer un mage noir d'après une prophétie que le brun avait trouvée au Ministère l'année précédente, alors qu'il allait avec son Père au département des Mystères.

-Alors, je suis content, vous règlerez cette histoire après le dîner, se radoucit Harry.

-Mon Ange, tu sais être autoritaire quand tu en as besoin, murmura Dray à l'oreille dudit Ange.

-Oui, mais avoue que là c'était nécessaire ? Dit l'Ange, rougissant de gêne.

-C'est vrai, ils l'ont bien mérité, je suis fier de toi, je t'aime, ronronna le Prince blond.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors passionnément, ça faisait moins d'une heure qu'ils ne l'avaient plus fait et pour eux c'était déjà trop. Une fois la répartition et le dîner achevés, ils prirent tous le chemin de la Salle des chambres préfectorales, pour aller dans celle de Dray, qui avait la plus grande vu qu'il avait été nommé « préfet en chef » des Verts et Argent, ainsi que Hermione, pour les Rouges et Or. Harry avait été fier de lui lorsqu'il l'avait apprit et il était très heureux pour son Amour. Pansy et Blaise se disputaient toujours le droit d'avoir la chambre de préfet d'Harry, quand, ce denier en ayant marre dit :

-La chambre sera pour Pansy, toi, Blaise, tu n'auras qu'à aller dans la chambre d'Hermione, puisque, de toute manière, nous serons tous côte à côte comme cela, et nous pourrons nous rejoindre dans la Salle Commune des préfets ? Finit-il les yeux interrogateurs.

-D'accord, abdiqua Blaise à contrecœur, il ne voulait pas allez dormir avec 'Mione. Lui, le seul qu'il voulait dans son lit était le rouquin à la peau pâle et aux tâches de rousseurs.

-Et bah voilà, c'était pas compliqué ? S'exclama joyeusement Dray.

Pour Blaise, ça allait être dur de dormir avec la jeune fille châtain, il l'appréciait, là n'était pas la question. Le problème était, que c'était une fille, et qu'il ne voulait pas dormir avec une fille, amie ou pas, il ne supportait pas. Mais il devait se faire une raison, c'était soit ça, ça dormir dans le dortoir avec Théo, Goyle et Crabbe. Pour Pansy, c'était une bataille de gagnée, contre une de perdue, elle avait la chambre, mais Blaise allait dormir avec son Amour. Et enfin, pour Ron, c'était une horreur sans nom, celui dont il soupirait d'amour, allait dormir avec sa meilleure amie, c'était tout bonnement affreux.

Harry et Draco, qui eux, étaient heureux comme personne, allèrent dans la chambre du blond, ils se dévêtir tout en s'embrassant, ils avaient chaud, très chaud, leur désir était à leur apogée et ils ne pouvaient résister cette fois. Le jeune homme aux yeux argent-bleutés enleva la chemise du second garçon, avec force, tandis que ce dernier faisait de même avec le chandail de Dray. Le blond, toujours en embrassant fiévreusement 'Ry, le posa sur le lit dont ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de regarder la décoration, les couleurs et différents motifs, le garçon blond descendit embrasser le cou de son Amour et le sucer pour lui laisser sa marque, ce qui provoqua un léger gémissement de la part du brun. Puis ce dernier caressa le dos de son presque amant, qui lui enlevait la boucle de sa ceinture, son pantalon fut envoyé à travers la chambre pour se retrouver près de la porte. Draco descendit ensuite lécher les tétons durcis de plaisir de son brun qui haletait. Celui-ci le fit descendre encore plus bas, les mains de Dray étaient partout sur lui, sur son torse, sur ses jambes, sur son dos, sur ses fesses et lui n'était pas en reste, il touchait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et, jugeant qu'il ne devait pas être le seul en boxer, il lui enleva son pantalon par une vague de magie sans baguette. Le blond parut surpris une seconde d'avoir soudainement froid aux jambes, mais très vite, il se reprit et continua de lécher, sucer, mordiller, suçoter… tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Pour les deux c'était leur première fois et ils étaient heureux de le faire avec celui qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde. Puis Draco enleva la dernière barrière de tissu sur son corps et celui de son Amour. Ils soupirèrent tous deux de bonheur. Dray souffla ensuite sur la verge bien dressée de son petit brun qui haletait et gémissait le prénom de Malfoy junior. Ce dernier après avoir entendu ce doux son prit totalement le jeune homme en bouche et commença des mouvements de va-et-viens maladroits mais qui faisaient trembler et crier de plaisir le plus jeune des Potter. Une fois que celui-ci eut joui dans la bouche du blond, dans un grand « Draco ! » Rauque. Le susnommé se plaça entre les jambes de son Amour et lui présenta trois de ses doigts qu'il lécha sensuellement sans lâcher le garçon au regard argenté de ses yeux, rendus dilatés par le désir. Dès qu'il les eut léchés, le blond en fit entrer un doucement en lui, et devant la douleur évidente de son 'Ry, il fit des mouvements circulaires dans son intimité, et le masturba tendrement. Le brun réussit finalement à s'y habituer puis le blond réitéra deux fois ce procédé et enfin jugeant son amant prêt et lisant le consentement dans les yeux du garçon aux émeraudes, enleva ses doigts. Ce qui lui valut un gémissement de frustration. Il commença donc à le pénétrer, doucement... tendrement, et lorsque le brun bougea pour signifier qu'il n'avait plus mal, il sortit pour mieux rentrer de nouveau. S'enchaînèrent ensuite plusieurs mouvements de bassins qui valurent aux deux jeunes hommes des cris et des gémissements ressemblant à leurs prénoms, puis dans un dernier cri d'extase, ils se libérèrent en même temps, l'un entre les deux ventres et l'autre dans l'antre chaud et étroit de son Amour. Leur cri était un « Oh 'Ry ! » ou « Oh Dray ! » qui leur était venu du plus profond de leur cœur qui battait la chamade. Le blond sortit du brun, se coucha à côté de lui, ce dernier posa sa tête sur le torse chaud de son Amour, ils se dirent un « je t'aime » synchronisé et s'endormirent aussitôt lovés dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^. Le lemon est un peu vite fait je trouve, mais comme c'est la première fois que j'en écris un, je voudrais que vous me disiez ce que vous en penser =). Merci d'avance et à demain pour l'avant-dernier chapitre (et peut être le dernier, on verra ^^). Bonnes vacances =D.**

**Ce chapitre est corrigé ^^.**


	7. La dernière année

Coucou ^^

Voici le septième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La dernière année.**

Harry, Draco, Pansy, Baise, Ron et Hermione étaient maintenant entrés en septième et dernière année de leurs études Poudlardiennes. Hermione et Blaise n'avaient toujours pas avoué que leur « relation » n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui paraissait. Ils n'avaient jamais dit qu'en fait, ils étaient juste amis et qu'ils faisaient semblant de sortir ensemble seulement pour rendre jaloux les élus de leur cœur. Ces derniers ne comprenaient toujours pas, après un an à avoir vu leur moitié avec un(e) de leurs ami(e)s ils furent vite désespérés mais ne cherchèrent pas à interférer. Mais cette année, ils avaient un plan, Pansy et Ron, voulaient faire semblant (eux aussi) de sortir ensemble pour faire monter la jalousie dans le cœur de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Draco et Harry, quant à eux, vivaient le parfait amour. En effet, depuis la première nuit où ils avaient « fusionnés », ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire l'amour, dès qu'ils avaient un moment intime. Comme ils l'avaient promis un mariage devait être organisé pour dans neuf mois, le temps de leur dernière année. Année qui, promettait bien des choses. Les six jeunes gens de dix-sept ans étaient pour la dernière fois réunis à la gare King Cross, sur le quai 9 ¾, s'apprêtant à prendre le Poudlard Express, une énième fois, lorsqu'ils se virent tous, ils se dirent en parfaite synchronisation :

-Bonjour, tout le monde !

-Vous allez bien ? ajouta Harry curieux.

-Très bien 'Ryry et toi ? répondit Ron, s'amusant du regard noir d'Hermione braquait sur lui, qui avait posé sa main sur les hanches de Pansy.

-Je vais parfaitement bien ! J'ai passé de super vacances avec Dray, s'exclama-t-il joyeux comme personne, puis il reprit d'une voix et d'un regard pervers vers ledit Dray, Nous nous sommes bien amusés, n'est-ce pas, Amour ?

-Oui c'est sûr ! le blond rougit légèrement devant le regard insistant que lui lançait le brun, puis se tournant vers Blaise, Pansy, Ron et Hermione il dit, et vous, vous avez fait quoi de beau ?

-Blaise et moi, avons passé nos journées ensemble, à faire les magasins ou tout simplement au lit, ajouta-elle, en regardant fixement le rouquin pour lui montrer que, s'il voulait jouer, elle participerait volontiers.

-Nous aussi c'était notre programme, nous n'avons jamais arrêté, pas même une seconde, pour reprendre notre souffle, nargua le roux.

-Bon, je propose de clore cette conversation, dit Harry exaspéré.

Cela se voyait que Ron et Blaise se cherchaient et qu'il en était de même pour Pansy et Hermione. Alors pourquoi faire autant d'histoires ?, mais il préférait garder pour lui cette question, enfin pour lui et sa moitié qui se posait exactement la même question.

-Allons dans notre compartiment ! Poursuivit-il.

Ils partirent ensuite se placer dans le fond du train, dans leur compartiment, là où Blaise et Pansy avaient rencontré pour la première fois leur amour et vice-versa. Ils s'assirent tous, 'Ry sur les genoux de Dray, étaient en train de s'embrasser. Blaise, près d'Hermione, avec un bras sur son épaule et Ron, à côté de Pansy, un bras autour de sa taille. Après s'être racontés plus en détails leurs vacances, ils enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier, prirent leur valise et descendirent du train. Ils choisirent une calèche et se placèrent à l'intérieur, tout en riant d'une blague vaseuse faite par le dernier fils Weasley, que Blaise regardait en ce moment même avec des yeux mi-rieurs, mi-amoureux. Arrivés au château, les quatre Serpents et les deux Griffons, se mirent une fois n'est pas coutume, à leur place désignée il y a sept ans. Ils écoutèrent d'une oreille distraite le discours trop souvent entendu et répétitif du professeur Dumbledore et la nouvelle répartition des premières années, morts de trouilles et gênés, rougissant comme des écrivisses au soleil d'été -ce qui nous fait un beau rouge carmin !- commença.

Une fois, la répartition et le dîner de début d'année achevés, Dumbledore demanda à voir son élève préféré, à savoir Harry. Il avait toujours essayé de préserver le brun des ennuis qu'il encourait mais, ce n'était pas des essais très concluants. Le jeune homme se présenta donc devant la gargouille en forme de phœnix gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial, après avoir dit le mot de passe, qui, pour ne pas changer, était une sucrerie, entra dans la gargouille qui monta. Il sortit ensuite et frappa à la porte du bureau, le professeur lança un « entrez » et Harry ouvrit la porte, puis le referma derrière lui, il se plaça devant son mentor, qui lui dit gravement :

-Harry, tu vas devoir te préparer encore plus intensément cette année, tu dois combattre Voldemort, mais je t'aiderais si tu ne veux pas partir au combat, sans technique.

-Hum… je suis assez puissant, j'espère pour le battre, même si lui doit mourir, je m'en moque, au moins il ne fera plus souffrir des personnes qui n'ont jamais demandées à être sans pouvoirs ou d'autres nées, toujours sans leur consentement dans des familles comme cela. Ou encore des gens qui naquirent avec un peu des deux sangs mélangés, répondit amèrement le brun, qui ne souhaitait pas que sa mère et toutes les autres personnes énoncées perdent la vie, pour des banalités telles que le sang ou les pouvoirs magiques.

-Bon je pense que cette année nous aurons plus de conversations de ce genre, mais pour ce soir, tu peux disposer et rejoindre Monsieur Malfoy, dit plus posément le vieil homme avec un éclat de malice dans ses yeux bleus.

-Bien, alors, bonne nuit, professeur, glissa Harry gentiment.

-Bonne nuit à toi, Harry, répliqua doucement le directeur.

Harry descendit vers sa chambre où l'attendait un blond très angoissé de ne pas voir revenir son amour, une fois que le brun fut arrivé, Dray le prit dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort qu'il pu et lui demanda :

-Tu faisais quoi ? Je m'inquiétais moi !

-Je parlais, tout simplement avec le directeur, répondit le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes.

-Et de quoi ? demanda curieux l'autre jeune homme.

-De Voldemort, il va falloir que je le batte cette année, fit le brun résigné.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi et tu le sais ! répondit le blond, devant l'air qu'arborait son Ange.

Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras. Ils se dévêtirent et allèrent se coucher, le brun posa comme toutes les nuits sa tête sur le torse chaud de Dray et ce même Dray posa sa tête plus près de la sienne, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, puis se blottirent dans les bras de l'autre, où ils s'endormirent pour plonger soit, pour Draco dans un sommeil dénué de tout rêve, soit pour 'Ry, empli de cauchemars de la guerre qui se profilait.

Cela faisait presque neuf mois maintenant que le petit groupe était revenu à Poudlard, ils devaient bientôt passés leurs ASPICs et Hermione qui avait enfin avoué à Pansy ses sentiments, les faisait réviser comme des forcenés. Ron et Blaise de leur côté avaient aussi fini par s'avouer leur amour réciproque. En cette matinée en apparence belle et normale, Harry se préparait. Il savait que la bataille finale qui l'opposerait dans à peine quelques heures, serait difficile et il essayait de s'entraîner mentalement à l'affrontement. Lorsque vint l'heure du dîner, Harry n'était pas descendu de la journée, puis vint le moment tant attendu et redouté. Harry entendit résonner dans sa tête le rire de ce mégalomane qui haïssait tant, il lui disait tout en riant gaiement et sadiquement, « prépare-toi bien, petit Prince » il cracha le dernier mot.

Le combat fut mémorable mais très dur à gagner. Cependant Harry y parvint, il réussit à détruire pour la seconde fois de sa jeune vie, un monstre appelé « Seigneur Noir » ou plus communément « Voldemort ». Le brun était fier de lui, tout comme le monde entier mais parallèlement, il était épuisé, il rentra donc dans sa chambre, s'allongea dans son lit et dormit profondément pendant près de cinq jours. Le jour suivant, il se réveilla et une tornade blonde, du doux nom de Draco, lui sauta au cou, l'embrassa en lui disant :

-Mon cœur, tu es enfin réveillé, tu m'as tellement fait peur, je me suis inquiété, mais bon tu es réveillé et c'est là, tout ce qui compte, puis il ajouta souriant, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Dray, ils s'embrassèrent et le brun demanda, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Cinq longues journées et moi pendant ce temps je ne faisais rien, sinon te regarder. J'avais peur que tu me laisses seul et ne partes loin de moi, commença à sangloter le blond, pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Chut, je suis là, tu le vois bien ! assura le jeune homme, puis ils s'embrassèrent une fois encore.

Les jours qui suivirent, furent témoins de la réussite aux ASPICs pour le petit groupe des six. Harry l'eut avec les félicitations du jury et des optimales presque partout, sauf en potion pratique, où, là il eut un Excellent. Draco l'obtint avec douze optimales sur quinze, Hermione, treize sur quinze, Ron dix sur quinze, Pansy et Blaise eurent les mêmes résultats, mais pas dans les mêmes matières, ils obtinrent chacun onze optimales. Ainsi s'acheva leur dernière année, ils prirent pour la dernière fois, le train à Près-au-lard, puis arrivèrent pour la dernière fois à la gare de Londres, ils se dirent « à bientôt » et Dray et 'Ry partirent pour le château Malfoy à Leira, où une cérémonie de mariage les attendait.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 7, maintenant l'épilogue et après je vous laisserais pendant environ deux semaines ^^. Laissez-moi une tite review, s'il vous plait ! ^^**

**Chapitre corrigé ^^.**


	8. Epilogue: Le mariage et la nuit de noces

Coucou ^^

Voici le cours épilogue ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =).

Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

**Épilogue : Le mariage et la nuit de noces.**

Arrivés au château, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent pour aller se préparer chacun de leur côté. Dray serait vêtu d'un smoking noir à cravate, avec un pantalon argenté. Tandis qu'Harry porterait, un smoking blanc avec un pantalon vert, faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraudes. Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient entourés de tous leurs amis et de toute leur famille pour commencer la cérémonie matrimoniale. Les jeunes hommes se placèrent devant l'autel, dirent chacun leur tour, leurs vœux et s'embrassèrent le plus amoureusement possible. Tous firent la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, puis une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Harry et Draco se retrouvant enfin seul transplanèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, lorsque le brun se fit pousser légèrement sur le lit à baldaquin vert, ils se dévêtirent et le blond se mit à califourchon sur le brun qui gémit de bonheur. Le premier fit s'allonger le second et l'embrassa dans le cou, la chemise du brun n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir et bientôt celle du blond en fit autant, les pantalons ne furent pas en reste.

Harry et Draco avaient extrêmement chaud, le blond caressait doucement le ventre plat et le torse du garçon en dessous de lui. Il suivit ensuite le même trajet avec sa bouche puis sa langue, ce qui laissa une trace brûlante de bave sur le torse imberbe de 'Ry, qui lui caressait tout ce qui était à sa portée. Puis en ayant assez d'être celui en dessous, il retourna la situation à son avantage lui valant un regard interrogateur de la part du garçon aux yeux gris-bleutés. Harry lécha le torse de son amour, puis son ventre jusqu'à arriver à son nombril où il mima l'acte. Il descendit ensuite s'occuper de la verge bien gonflée par le plaisir, du blond. Il l'a pris presque aussitôt en bouche, ne voulant pas faire languir son mari, commença des mouvements de va-et-viens répétitifs mais super bons pour Dray qui l'arrêta au moment où il allait jouir car il voulait le faire en même temps que le brun.

Ce dernier regarda les yeux de sa moitié pour voir s'il était d'accord pour qu'il lui prenne sa virginité, ce dernier acquiesça et le brun lui montra trois doigts qu'il lécha avec volupté et sensualité ce qui fit monter encore plus le désir du garçon aux yeux émeraudes. Une fois qu'il eut léché, le brun enleva ses doigts et en introduisit un dans l'intimité de Drake qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, le brun voyant cette réaction le masturba. Puis lorsque le blond se fut habitué il inséra le deuxième, puis le troisième. Dès qu'il jugea son amant près, il enleva ses doigts ce qui lui valu un grognement de frustration de la part de ce dernier. Il commença alors à le pénétrer doucement avec le plus de tendresse dont il était capable, mais voyant les larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de Dray, il le re-masturba. Une fois totalement à l'intérieur de l'antre chaud et étroit de Draco, Harry stoppa tout mouvement et attendit le premier mouvement de hanche de Drake qui ne se fit pas attendre. S'en suivi de lents va-et-viens répétitifs puis ces mêmes mouvements mais plus rapides, jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance dans un long râle de plaisir ressemblant à « Ahhh Dray ! » ou « Oh oui, 'Ry ! » puis ils s'écroulèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry sortit de Dray et ils se regardèrent, puis regardèrent les anneaux qui ornaient leur annulaire et ils s'embrassèrent en se disant « je t'aime ! » en même temps et s'endormirent presque aussitôt, serrés dans les bras de celui qui partagera, pour toujours et à jamais leur vie, leur mari qu'ils aimaient plus que quiconque.

* * *

**Voilà, fin de la fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, malgré le petit épilogue =S. A bientôt pour une prochaine fic ;). Bisous et Bonnes vacances à tous et à toutes =). Laissez-moi une tite review, s'il vous plait ! ^^**

**Chapitre corrigé ^^.**


End file.
